Good Riddance to Bad Rubbish
by atomikin
Summary: Gakuen Hetalia AU. When high school junior, Lovino Vargas meets Gilbert Beilschmidt, all he thinks of him is how he's the most annoying person ever. However, for Gilbert, his views are very different towards Lovino. Fail!Summary is a fail. Prumano, Gerita and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

********A/N: Beware of the language. Kesesese~ Enjoy. ****

"Toni, stop."

Flick.

"Toni. Stop."

Flick.

"DAMMIT. STOP IT ANTONIO OR I WILL FUCKING SHOOT YOU." Lovino yelled as he stood up and glared down at his friend Antonio who was taken aback by his sudden outburst. "Heh...sorry Lovi?" Antonio scratched the back of his head with an apologetic look on his face. Lovino folded his arms across his chest and puffed out his cheeks, which was a habit he had whenever he was angry. He sat back down in his chair and resumed studying for history.

Antonio resisted the urge to flick another crumpled up piece of paper towards Lovino and just looked back down at his textbook. Immediately being bored after just looking at the book, Antonio lifted his head again to look around for something to do. His eyes landed on the sensitive curl of his Italian friend, "___Better not do that again..._" he thought to himself and shook his head. He slumped in his chair and Lovino turned to look at him.

"What are you doing, bastard?" he asked. Antonio just smiled and said, "Nothing, Lovi. I'm just bored." Lovino "hmph"ed and was about to make a comment when he heard the front door open.

"Ah, is Feli back?" Antonio got to his feet and ran out the door, through the living room and to the front door to greet Lovino's little brother, Feliciano. Some would describe Feliciano Vargas as a pasta-loving, happy-go-lucky sweetheart. Others find him utterly annoying and completely useless. Although that wasn't true. Lovino was actually jealous of his younger brother because of his art skills or the fact that people paid more attention to Feli than to Lovino...

Lovino set his history book down and followed after Antonio to greet Feliciano.

"Where were you?" Lovino asked when Feliciano started putting his backpack and other things down. He smiled at his older brother and said, "I was out with Ludwig!"

Lovino about had a stroke when he heard Feliciano say that.

"YOU WERE WHAT?!" he yelled and made the other two cringe at his voice. Feliciano started to flail while he explained, "We were just doing homework! Nothing else I promise, please don't hit me!" Lovino sighed, "Stop hanging out so much with that potato bastard or else you'll become a potato bastard too someday."

"Ve~ He's not like that, fratello!" Feliciano replied as he slipped away and headed to his room. Lovino grumbled and looked back at Antonio who spoke up, "Lovi~" he said and started ruffling the smaller boy's hair, "I have to go home now, it's late." Lovino just nodded and followed Antonio back into his room so that he could collect his stuff.

When Antonio left, Lovino plopped down on the couch in the living room, bored. He decided to just take a siesta for the day...

* * *

During lunch at school the next day, Lovino sat with Antonio and his French buddy, Francis.

"Hey Toni, do you know where Gilbert is?" Francis asked in his thick accent. Antonio looked up from his tomato sandwich that he was eating, "Oh, he's just chasing after Elizabeta again."

Francis sighed, "I thought I already told him she's dating Roderich." Antonio laughed and shrugged, "Guess he'll never get it..."

"How come I've never talked to this Gilbert guy?" Lovino asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Ah, he's never really around..." Antonio started, "he's always chasing after the one Hungarian girl, Elizabeta Héderváry, trying to get her to go out with him. But she's already dating Roderich!" Francis finished for him.

"He's Ludwig's older brother!" Antonio exclaimed, and Lovino made a weird face, "Oh God, there's ___two _potato bastards?" Antonio nodded and looked around the cafeteria trying to spot the second Potato Bastard. He then pointed over to a tall boy with messy white hair and red eyes who was staring over at Elizabeta and Roderich who were reading a book together while eating their lunch.

"That's him over there!" Antonio looked over to Lovino who had an even weirder look on his face.

"The stalker guy with white hair?" he muttered and Antonio nodded. Francis suggested calling him over and introducing him to Lovino, but the younger boy refused claiming he already had enough potato bastards in his life.

Unfortunately, after Gilbert was done "stalking" Elizabeta he headed over to Antonio and Francis, noting there was someone else with them. Lovino blushed and looked away when he felt Gilbert's gaze on him.

"Who's this shorty?" Gilbert asked his friends, his eyes not leaving Lovino's blushing face. Before Antonio or Francis could answer, the bell rang, and it was the end of lunchtime.

* * *

After school, Lovino searched the hallways for his little brother but couldn't find him at all. Pulling out his phone from his pocket he sent an all-caps text message to him, that read: "WHERE ARE YOU?!" Feliciano replied almost immediately saying he was walking home with Ludwig and will be going to his house. This angered the Italian even more as he stomped out of the school turning his head left and right.

He spotted Feliciano and that darned potato bastard walking next to him, both of them engaged in a conversation and looking down at something that Feliciano was holding. Running up to the two, Lovino interrupted any talking between them and simply stated, "You're coming home with me, Feliciano." he turned and gave a cold look to Ludwig who didn't seem fazed by it.

"I can't, Lovi! I was just showing Ludwig these really cute pictures of you when you were a baby! See?" Feliciano held what was in his hand up to Lovino's face and he saw they were indeed baby pictures of him. Lovino was about ready to rip someone's head off and Feliciano added, "oh and we have to finish up more homework so I really can't go ba-"

"I'M COMING WITH YOU DAMMIT." Lovino cut his brother off before he could finish his sentence. He wanted to know what Feliciano and Ludwig were _really _doing. He swore that if that potato lover tried to make any moves on his brother he'd chop his head right off.

The whole walk back to the German's house was quiet, since the two younger boys were afraid anything they said would make Lovino pissed again.

Much to Lovino's misfortune, he finds out that all that Ludwig and Feliciano really did do was homework. Although that didn't get rid of his suspicions. And things got worse for him when Gilbert came back home.

"_Dammit, why didn't I think this through?!_" Lovino thought to himself, recalling that Gilbert is Ludwig's older brother. He tried to hide behind his younger brother, but then just told him he was heading home when the hiding didn't work out so well. But as he was walking to the front door he was stopped by the albino.

"Oh, hey it's you again!" he started, "Couldn't stay away from the awesome me could you?"

Lovino didn't answer. He just opened the door and stepped out.

"Hey wait! I never did catch your name."

"Lovino. Lovino Vargas." was what Gilbert heard before the front door was slammed closed.

* * *

**Ahh! First chapters suck! I really hope this turned out okay though. It's 3AM and I'm too tired to proofread right now so if you catch any errors please let me know! Also tell me what you think of this chapter~ :3 Hasta la pasta **


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N: Hope this chapter wasn't too rushed or anything! I want to thank Neko. Loving. Kurisi for helping out with this and the previous chapter. Check out her stories, they're awesome! Also, there's an itty bitty GerIta part towards the ending~ You don't have to read it if you don't want to, but I recommend you do. Enjoy my loves!****

"Hey, Luddy," Gilbert turned his head to look at his brother who was sitting next to him on the couch, "could you tell me more about Lovino?" It had been only around 10 or so minutes since the younger Italian said his goodbyes and went home. Ludwig gave a bit of an irritated look before answering, "He thinks I'm a potato bastard only because I always hang out with his little brother..."

Gilbert laughed so hard that he fell off the couch and started rolling on the floor, "Oh Luddy, that's a good one! Now tell me, what's he _really _like?"

Ludwig's eyebrow twitched, "I wasn't joking around when I said that. Other than that he always swears and he's always angry."

Gilbert chuckled before saying, "He seems pretty interesting... and he's as cute as little Feli." Ludwig just sighed and got back to watching the show that was on television.

The older boy sat up and started again, "Do you think he'd be interested in me?"

Ludwig looked back down and raised one of his eyebrows, "I thought you liked Elizabeta."

"Mmm, yeah... But Lovi seems pretty awesome to me..."

* * *

"Gil?" Antonio asked as he waved a hand in front of Gilbert's face, who was zoning out. This didn't catch his attention though.

"What is he staring at?" Francis asked, trying to find what the albino's eyes were stuck on. "Elizabeta?" Antonio guessed, but Francis' mouth just dropped as he shook his head, "Nope. Lovino."

"What? Why Lovi?" Antonio shook Gilbert who finally snapped out of his trance and looked around, "What?"

"Why were you staring at Lovino...?" Francis questioned, and turned to face the German. "I wasn't staring at Lovi!" he protested, but both Antonio and Francis just looked at him doubtingly. Gilbert sighed and confessed, "Alright I was looking at him...but don't think I'm a creepy stalker for that! The Awesome Me is _not _a creepy stalker."

Francis chuckled and said, "Really? Then why are you always looking at Elizabeta whenever you get the chance? Just yesterday you were watching her and Roderich." Gilbert blushed and looked down at his food at the mention of Elizabeta's name.

Antonio patted his friend's back, "You don't have a crush on Lovi, do you?" Gilbert's blush deepened as he looked up and quickly shook his head, "Why would I? I mean...h-he's a guy and I'm a guy, and it's just not right!" he inwardly kicked himself for stuttering, for blushing furiously and for making his lie sound obvious.

Apparently Francis and Antonio didn't buy it because after Gilbert's tiny ramble, Francis said, "Ohonhonhon~ It's obvious that you like him. If you didn't then why would you be looking at him the same way you looked at Elizabeta?"

Antonio gently slapped Francis on the arm. "Hey, don't tease!" he warned but turned back to Gilbert and said, "But I am curious. When did this little crush on Lovi start?"

"I already told you it's not a crush!" Gilbert denied, still not convincing his two friends. Francis rested his head on one hand and asked, "How about you and Antonio come over to my house after school and we can figure out a way for you to capture little Lovi's heart?"

Antonio lit up at this idea, "Yeah! We can be like your matchmakers or something!" Gilbert sighed and reluctantly agreed to it as long as they didn't call themselves "matchmakers" anymore.

"Great, I'll meet you two after school then, in the history hall." Francis smiled and patted Gilbert's shoulder before heading out to class.

* * *

The three friends were sitting up in Francis' room on beanbag chairs while Antonio and Francis gave different plans to Gilbert that could work on Lovi.

"Why don't you grow some really delicious tomatoes and give them to him? He'd love that, and it'd probably make him fall in love with you!" Antonio suggested, but the other two denied it.

"Hm...well, you could try getting him in be-"

"NO, FRANCIS." Toni and Gil said in unison. Francis looked down in defeat while thinking of another idea that could work.

Gilbert slumped in the chair and grumbled, "None of these are going to work. It's no use you guys, besides I'm pretty sure I won't even have a crush on Lovi anymore by next week." Another doubtful look from his friends, "_Man nothing convinces them,_" he thought.

Francis looked back up, "How about you invite him to your house?" Antonio turned to look at him but shook his head, "Nah. Knowing Lovi he probably wouldn't say yes to something like that, besides they've never had a conversation before... Or have you guys?" he put his attention on Gilbert who was still slumping.

"Well, not an actual conversation. He barely just told me his name." Francis looked confused and asked when that happened.

"Feli was hanging out with bruder and apparently Lovi came with them. But when I got home he went to go leave." Gilbert answered and Antonio laughed, "Lovi told me about that last night! He said he was so pissed that Feli was always hanging out with the 'potato bastard' that he wanted to see what they were really doing."

This information sparked up an idea in Francis as he gasped and snapped his fingers, "I've got it! Why don't you have Ludwig ask Feliciano over for a sleepover? This will make Lovi even more suspicious and want to go over to your house to get his brother. When he goes over, you open the door and talk to him. Sound good?" Antonio got excited and immediately agreed to it, and even Gilbert did too. The plan was set.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Beilschmidt's house..._

"So, Ludwig? What do you want to do?" Feli asked looking up at his friend. They had finished doing their homework earlier than expected so they had some free time. Ludwig shrugged and leaned back on his hands. After contemplating for a while, and being grateful that neither of their brothers were around, Feliciano reached down and placed his hand over Ludwig's.

Both of them blushed as Feliciano looked right into Ludwig's eyes, and the German couldn't help but stare right back and think about how beautiful Feli's eyes were...

* * *

**Hehe I was debating whether or not I should have put Francis' little plan in here but I decided to do it ^^ Hope that ending wasn't too cheesy or anything! 3 Also, I apologize for the OOC-ness D: Please let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! :3 Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Friday rolled around, Gilbert decided to set the plan to action. His brother and him were sitting on the living room floor having their lunch on the coffee table, conversing on random things that happened at school that week.

It then got silent and the older boy spoke up, "Feli and you have become really close friends now haven't you?" Ludwig blushed slightly when he heard Feliciano's name, recalling what had happened just a few days ago.

"How about you invite him for a sleepover tomorrow?" Ludwig's blush deepened as he just stared at his plate of wurst. He slowly nodded and Gilbert did a mini happy dance, receiving a weird look from his younger brother. Once they both finished their dinner and put their plates in the sink, they headed back to the living room to sit on the couch and watch TV.

Gilbert started poking the other's cheek,"Hey Luddy, hey Luddy, hey Luddy," he repeated over and over until his brother gave him a stern look, "So when are you gonna ask Feli to come over?" After letting out an exasperated sigh, Ludwig reached over to get his phone that was on the coffee table and typed out a quick text to Feliciano, asking him if he wanted to spend the night the next day.

There was a response about a minute later that said, "Sure Luddy that sounds like fun! :D I'll go ask my grandpa if I can!" and then a minute after that, "He said yes! When do you want me to come?"

–

Feliciano was ecstatic that he was going over to his best friend's house to sleepover, and it was apparent because he started making pasta, which is what he does when he's overly excited. Lovino had noticed that his brother was cooking when he could smell the food and hear the water boiling. He walked in the kitchen and heard Feliciano humming contently.

"Why are you so happy?" Lovino asked and caused Feliciano to look over his shoulder and smile, "Because Luddy invited me to a sleepover!" he exclaimed.

"WHAT? Y-YOU BETTER NOT BE GOING!"

"Ehhh...But, I already asked Grandpa and he said yes!" Lovino's glare didn't disappear, and suddenly Feli felt he probably shouldn't have told him why he was so happy. But then he got an idea...

"Why don't you come with me, fratello?" Feliciano asked, earning a shocked face from Lovi. "Th-there's no way in hell-" he started, but was interrupted by their grandfather walking in and asking, "What's all this yelling about?"

"Fratello's really angry that I'm going over to Ludwig's house tomorrow! And I think asking him to come along made him even angrier!" the younger Italian answered, getting yet another glare from Lovino.

Their grandpa simply smiled, "I think you should go along too, Lovi."

"Yeah! Ludwig really isn't as bad as you think he is, he's actually very nice!"

Lovino's eyebrow twitched. If there was anything he hated seeing more than anything it was having to witness his brother being upset. So he sighed, and he said, "Alright fine I'll go. But if that potato bastard tries to make a move on you, then the both of us are going home, dammit!"

"Thank you, Lovi!" Feliciano ran to hug his brother and immediately went to go get his phone and ask Ludwig if Lovino could come along.

"Hey, wait! Who's going to finish cooking this pasta?!" Lovino shouted.

* * *

Lovino and Feliciano were dropped off at the Beilschmidt's house by their grandpa during the late afternoon. When they rang the doorbell, Gilbert was the one to be at the front door. He saw Lovino and smirked, "Glad you could make it, Lovi~" he teased. The Italian glared at him and didn't say anything back, which made Gilbert's smirk grow. He stepped aside to let the two in.

When Lovino first set foot on the carpeted ground, he felt something around his waist and suddenly he was pulled into Gilbert's embrace. Lovi realized this when he looked up and saw the German looking down with mischievous eyes. "Kesesese~ You can't walk in without giving the awesome me a hug!" he said and brought the smaller boy closer to him.

"Go hug your potatoes or something! Let go of me!" Lovino struggled but wasn't able to wiggle his way out. Eventually Gilbert let go of him and tried to ruffle his hair but Lovino pushed his hand away. Ludwig took Feliciano to his room to do whatever, and Lovi wanted to look out for his brother but wasn't able to since Gilbert wouldn't let him out of sight.

"You're annoying as hell, you know that right?" he growled when Gilbert tried to make him eat some potato chips, "I'm not eating anything that has the word 'potato' in it!"

"Aw, come on Lovi~ They're yummy."

"No! Get that thing away from me."

"Eat it."

"No!" Lovino sighed. It was going to be one long night...

Fortunately, after the small potato chip fight, Ludwig and Feliciano came back into the living room and said they've ordered pizza for dinner.

They watched a movie while munching on their pizza and soon it got late and it was time to head to bed. Feliciano slept in Ludwig's room (which took some convincing), and Lovino got the bed in the guest bedroom. However, he couldn't fall asleep to save his life. He laid in the bed for hours with his eyes wide open trying to think of a way he could get himself to fall asleep. But he eventually gave up, he looked at the clock which read 2:11AM, got out of bed and quietly walked around to find the bathroom. While he was walking around he bumped into something, or some_one_ since the light was suddenly turned on and he found himself looking right at Gilbert, "What are you doing up so late?" the German asked. His messy hair was even messier and part of his shirt was tucked in his pajama pants.

"I was just looking for the bathroom, but I'll go back to bed now." Lovino said coldly. He turned around and started walking away. "Hey, wait." Gilbert held out his hand and their fingers slightly brushed together, causing a blush to come on both of their faces, "I want to tell you something." Lovi turned around and glared, asking "What?" a little bit too loudly.

"Now now, be a little quieter honey, the kids are asleep." Gilbert chuckled, raising a finger to his lips, and Lovino's blush intensified, "What I wanted to tell you was..." but then he paused. Should he tell Lovi how he felt about him? How would he react? "Um..." he scratched his head.

"Well...?" Lovino asked, impatiently. Gilbert figured he wouldn't tell him, not yet, "Never mind." Lovi sighed heavily and turned around, but was stopped again. "Wanna come outside with me?" Lovino remained with his back on the albino, "and do what?" he demanded. Gilbert shrugged, "I don't know. Just talk, I guess." the Italian stood there for a moment, before turning back around and saying, "Fine. But it better not be boring or anything, or else I'm going back to bed."

Gilbert smirked, "Don't worry Lovi~ I'm awesome so it's not gonna be boring at all." Lovino rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. Let's just get this over with."

The two of them walked out to the backyard and sat on the little bench that was under a tree. Lovino shifted awkwardly trying to make himself comfortable before saying, "So..."

"So, are you having a good time?" Gilbert spoke up to break the awkwardness.

"No, not really."

"What? But you're with the Awesome Me right now!"

"Doesn't matter."

"Well... Are you glad that Feli's having fun here?"

Lovino grumbled and Gilbert looked directly at him and saw something in his eyes for just a very brief moment. Jealousy.

"Lovi, are you jealous of your bruder?"

"No. Why would I be?"

"I don't know, I just..." he paused.

Another awkward silence, this time it was Lovino who spoke up, "Alright, maybe I am a little jealous of him. But don't tell anyone, bastard." when Gilbert didn't respond, he kept talking, "Everyone always pays more attention to him, and calls him 'cute', but no one really ever says anything nice like that about me."

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you're cute." Lovino's head whipped around to look at Gilbert, and he noticed there was a faint blush on his pale cheeks. Gilbert smiled when he noticed Lovi looking at him. A sad smile. "I know what that's like. Even though I'm obviously more awesome than anyone in the world, people praise bruder instead of me, since he's more obedient and stuff like that."

Lovino didn't know what to say, so he just smiled a little bit back. Although he didn't want to admit it, he was kind of glad he was able to talk to Gilbert.

The German stood up from the bench and looked over his shoulder, asking, "Wanna head back?" Lovino nodded and stood up as well, "Oh. Um... Gilbert?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Gilbert turned his face so that Lovi couldn't see him blushing like crazy, "You're welcome, prinzessin."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

* * *

**Oh, the mild fluff. :3 This chapter ended up so much differently than I thought it would! I think I might've taken a bit too long to write this, and I'm sorry about that. Geometry class kind of got in the way. If any of you are wondering what 'prinzessin' means, it's 'princess' Kesesese~ Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought of it! Thanks :D**


End file.
